Hellsing School Days
by NotAloneKitty
Summary: This is some romance in highschool years with a slight twist, there's OC inside. missions are given to my precious readers. Note: new chapters will be updated as long as there are reviews from you all, no due dates, sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine for sure. But I do own Silke.

Please mind the spelling grammars and English mistakes as well as the accents. I'm still learning about the accents stuff. If I placed it wrong, please tell me. Anyway, enough of my yapping, please enjoy the fic.

* * *

Hellsing is a highschool for both humans and mythical creatures who wish to dwell in with the humans. In here, werewolves and vampires learn how to blend in with humans and sworn to never hurt them. Though they don't have to pay the school tuition, they have to hunt down vampires and werewolves who cause trouble in the society and have to keep their jobs as a secret or they will be punished dearly. So far in Hellsing, there are two werewolves and two vampires with some people like Integra and Pip who help them hunt.

Integra is the leader of the group, filtering information gathered, counting the fund used for the team and making reports about it to the school. Each person in the group specializes something. Hans specializes in hand-to-hand combat and making traps, Pip specializes in shooting, along with Seras, and Alucard. Silke specializes in making strategies and tactics, hand-to-hand combat and shooting.

Seras is a 16 year old shy vampire having a blonde hair, blue oceanic eyes and a hot body. She has been best friends with Silke, Hans, Pip, Alucard and Integra. Seras is usually clumsy, naïve, and warm-hearted towards everyone around her. Having a hot body has made most of the boys in school look at her with perverted eyes, though she did scare some of them off when she showed them her shooting skills. In school, she is the captain of the shooting club for the girl's team and often called Mignonette by Pip, Fraulein by Hans, Big Sis by Silke and Police Girl by Alucard and Integra though Integra usually calls her Seras.

Hans looks like a 17 years old German boy with a well built body but is actually a 150 years old wolf. Being the captain of the karate club, he is known as the hottest and strongest boy in school. Most of the girls have a crush on him because of his hot body and cold attitude. He is often given the nickname wolf by the other guys as he hardly talks and always avoids contact with other people other than Seras and few other people. His true purpose of joining Hellsing was to be able to get closer to Seras. Though he looks tough, he's actually a shy boy that always hides his feelings.

Pip, like Hans is a 17 year old French boy. Pip joined the shooting club recently and had already made his way to being captain of the shooting club for the boy's team, though it was only his way to get closer to Seras. Pip has long red braided hair and wore an eye patch for he had shot himself in the eye when he just entered Hellsing so he could get Seras' attention. He is known as the biggest pervert and idiot in school.

Alucard looks like an 18 year old boy, but he is actually a vampire who always clings to Integra; he has red eyes and short black hair. He always wears red colored clothing and always smiles like a maniac. He likes to bother Integra and make her mad, causing her to always hit him. He thinks of Seras as her servant and would always make fun at her some times. Most of the people in school just call him a freak or maniac, seeing as he always smiles evilly and is really likes guns for some reason.

Integra, like Alucard is 18 years of age and is a normal human, she has long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Many people thought she was a man at first, judging at how she always dresses like a man. Most guys kept taunting her when they found out she was a girl, but they quickly suffered Integra's wrath in the first day of their taunting. Integra has always been bossy, seeing she is from a noble family, but has a high feeling of responsibility and would sometimes become kind, usually to Seras as Integra sees her as a sister. In school, she is known as the strictest and most disciplined student body president the school has ever had, some calls her a demon and some calls her an 'ice queen'.

Silke is 12 years old wolf, she is Han's little step sister, like him, she is also German. She has blonde hair and green eyes and is known for being a genius in school for she had skipped four classes and had made her way to Seras' class. Silke loves her big brother so much and is always protective towards him like he is towards her. Silke is the vice-president of the student council, captain of the karate club for the girl's team and is the co-captain of the shooting club. She really likes Seras and hopes that Seras would go out with Hans so they could both be happy. She would continuously send Pip away screaming by scaring him off and pulling pranks on him whenever he tries to get close to Seras.

"Good morning!" Silke waved while entering class. Silke was wearing her uniform, a black blouse with a red necktie and short red skirt with black boots.

"Good morning Silke. You're energetic today." Seras said as Silke placed her bag on an empty seat beside her. Seras was wearing the same thing as Silke, except the fact that she wears sneakers than black boots.

"Good morning big sis. Yup, I'm energetic today; I had a good dream last night." Silke said as she smiled and gave a victory sign.

"We have a 'meeting' tomorrow."

"What time do we meet?"

"Same as last time"

"Oh great, fine I'll come along."

The bell rang and Silke took her seat. The teacher then came in and started the lessons.

* * *

-Lunch Time-

"God history is so boring! I almost slept through the whole thing." Silke said as she stretched her arms.

"Let's go get everyone Silke, we'll eat in the rooftop like always."

"Sure sis, there's no meeting today. I'll call big bro and Pip. You can call Alucard and Integra sis; we'll meet each other in the rooftop." Silke grabs her lunch and quickly walks to Hans' and Pip's class while Seras goes to Alucard's and Integra's class.

A few minutes later the six of them gathered in the rooftop, each bringing their lunch. "Okay, some tomato juice for Alucard and sis and steak for Integra, big bro and me."

"Hey, how come I didn't get anything Silke?" Pip complained while pouting.

"Ah, here you go." Silke gave Pip a lunch box and started eating.

Pip took the lunch box and opened it, only to end up running back to the building screaming like a girl. Silke and Alucard just laughed hard, which was quickly given a smack on the head from Integra and Hans. Seras just shook her head. "You are so mean Silke."

"I know…"

"So what did you put in the box girl?" Alucard asks as he slurps down his 'tomato juice'.

Silke just smirks evilly. "Spider-shaped candies…"

"You should apologize to him now Silke. Just give him his lunch." Hans ordered.

"Okay, okay, I'll give him his lunch." Silke then grabbed a lunch box she hid behind her and ran inside the building, chasing Pip.

"You're lucky you have a good little sister like her Hans. She's cute, smart, has talent in mostly anything, including cooking. I wish I could trade Alucard for her." Integra said with a sigh.

Hans just smirks and continues to eat his lunch.

"Maybe I could have her as my wife after she grows up." Alucard said while standing up.

That statement made Hans spit his food out and glared at him. He quickly walks to Alucard and punches him in the face. "Say that again and I'll do more than just this." Hans then turns around and continues eating."I was only kidding Hans. Man you're protecting her too much." Hans is really overprotective when it's regarding with Silke for some reason. He doesn't like it if other people other than the team interact with her. Before Alucard could attack Hans, they all heard laughter from the roof entrance. Silke was running to them laughing so hard while Pip chases after her, pissed and tired from running. "You guys should have seen his face! It was priceless! I can't believe you fell for the same trick!" Silke said while fell on the floor, still laughing.

Hans and the others just giggle. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I WAS LAUGHED AT BY THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" Pip yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Pip. Here's your real lunch, no tricks, I promise." Silke said while holding her laughter and gave him a lunch box. Pip snatched the lunch box from Silke with a un-gentleman like manner, but he was too pissed to care about it and quickly opened the box and ate the food. "I'll make it up for you alright Pip! Come on… you can't be mad at me forever you know."

"Okay, then can you print me some nude pictures of sexy girls from the internet?"

Everyone spitted their food or drinks and glared at him. Hans gave a smack on the back of his head. "Mein Gott, I can't believe someone as perverted as you ever existed." Silke just giggles and walks to Seras, cleaning up. Hans glared at him for a while before leaving him and helps Silke to clean up.

They then walk to their classes. When Hans saw that Silke and Seras were out of sight, he quickly grabbed Pip by the collar and slammed him on the wall. "Listen you piece of shit, you ever try to have her get something like that for you and I swear I would cut your crotch and burn it." He then let go of Pip and walks to his own class, ignoring the other students staring at him. Pip was scared and put his hand between his legs, he knew that what Hans say, he would always do, even though he was kind enough to let it slide the first time and give them warnings. He stayed like that for a while before he returned to his own class when the bell rang.

* * *

-Night Time somewhere in a park-

"So, are we all here?" Integra ask to the group, which was quickly answered by a nod. Integra was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse with a blue ribbon and black pants with matching black shoes. "There has been reports people disappearing lately in this area and we need to investigate this. There's only one order, search and destroy."

"Alucard, you're going to search with Integra. We're going to split up. Hans will be going with Seras, Pip, you're coming with me. We're going to go in three different directions. When the target is terminated, contact us with this communicator that I made. If you found the target, but it escapes, contact us with this walkie-talkie. This way, we won't disturb other people's sleep much and the chances of people seeing us will be decrease." Silke said while giving them the small communicator and walkie-talkie. Silke was wearing a black tight T-shirt covered by a black jacket and wore a pair of short black pants with her black boots. She covers her head with her hood and wears a white mask, completely covering her face.

Seras is wearing a black tight dress with black boots and some tights. Hans wore a M42 Greatcoat that hides most of his face, M43 officer's cap and matching baggy pants with grey boots. Alucard just wore a red trench coat over his school uniform and red pants with red boots. Pip just wore his Australian slouch hat and loose military uniform. They then ran to different directions and thoroughly searched the whole area. Silke spotted the target and quickly got her gun out, complete with a silencer and shot the vampire. A few minutes later, the vampire turns to ashes and Silke contacted the others using the communicator. "Target is terminated. Let's go home." Silke said quietly.

The six of them gathered in the park where they had gathered and went home, on different ways. Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Pip went back to the school dorms while Hans and Silke went to their own house not too far from the school. Integra and Seras were roommates, so it was easy to get in and out of the room without waking the others up. While on the other hand, Pip is quite unlucky to be Alucard's roommate as he has painted the whole room red and there was a coffin next to Pip's bed. Silke and Hans took a shower when they got home, then they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

By the way, Mein Gott means my god.

Mission for readers:

Quick! Choose a pairing! Anyone you want as long as it's not yaoi or yuri please. Who do you want to be couples?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

Okay, this chap is quite short, sorry. Next chap is about their date. Please mind the English mistakes, grammar and wrong spellings along with the French and German accents; I'm still trying to work on it. After re-reading it a couple of times, I finally found a problem with it so i rewrote some parts. Gomenasai~

* * *

"Good morning sis!" Silke greeted as she ran to her desk.

"Good morning Silke… We don't have any practice today, so we can go home early."

"Really?"

"Can we go home together?" Seras asks.

"Sorry sis, maybe next time. I have some private things to do." Silke said as she pat her shoulder.

* * *

-Lunch Time at the rooftop-

"Zhere better be no funny stuff in my lunch Silke." Pip said while walking up the stairs to the rooftop with Silke.

"Hmm, I wouldn't count on that in a million years Pip." Silke gave Pip a devious smile and opened the door.

Silke and Pip then walked over to where the others were waiting like usual, but Silke wanted to play some games using the only time they have to be with each other than nighttime.

"Hey, Integra sis, big bro, I challenge you two to a game of big two. The loser vill haff to do vhatever the vinner says."

"Why me? You can ask Alucard, I'm not interested."

"Aw, don't tell me you're scared of losing? I didn't expect you to be a chicken Integra sis."

That statement made Integra snapped. "Alright! You're on!"

Silke just smirks and takes out her cards, shuffling it before distributing it to Hans and Integra.

A few minutes later, Silke won by

"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Integra asked while crossing her arms.

"Hmmm…." Silke put her index finger on her chin and thought for a while. "Oh, I have an idea. I want big bro to go out on a date with Seras sis today and Integra sis go date Alucard." Silke then gave a wink to Hans and Alucard.

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at Silke. She smiled when she saw Hans blushing slightly.

"_How did you know I have a crush on her Silke?_" Hans asked through her mind.

Silke just shrugs. "_I clean you room 365 days a year big brother. Do you think I don't know about it? You keep an album full of pictures about her. Besides, I'm helping you out here. It's still vay better than me telling you to confess to her._"

Hans just sighs. "Fine… As long as Pip walks you back home." He then glared at Pip, giving his if-you-do-anything-to-her-I'll-kill-you look. Pip just nodded crazily, still remembering his warning the day before.

"Okey-dokie Kapitan."

Integra just grumbles. "As much as I don't like the idea, I already gave you my word. I can't back down now." She then turns to Alucard whose smirk was bigger than ever. "But if you do anything funny to me, your punishment will be more than just a smacking Alucard. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Crystal clear my master. I can't wait to spend the evening with you tonight." Alucard answer while still grinning.

"That's nor fair Silke, how come Pip can go home with you while I can't?" Seras whines while crossing her arms.

Silke jolted and sweat came down her face while Hans just stares at her with a confused look, slightly tilting his head.

"Sorry sis, but that is a secret between me and Pip."

Han's eyes went wide open and stared at Silke with disbelief while Seras just smirks at her. "Don't tell me you two are actually lovers…" Seras asked.

Silke and Pip suddenly choked on their food and coughed. Hans just cracks his fists while glaring at Pip. "I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! PIP AND I ARE NOT DATING!" Silke yells while blushing slightly.

"Aw, that's cute, you're blushing… Pip, you're lucky you have a cute and talented girlfriend…" Seras said in a sing-song voice.

"ZHAT'S NOT TRUE MIGNONETTE! LIKE SHE SAID, WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"Urgh, fine, just leave us alone! I'll tell you guys about it next week."

"Silke, tell me today or I will never talk to you again until this exact date next year." Hans said while eating his lunch quietly.

That statement made Silke shocked. "You-you have to be joking brudder!"

"Do you think I'm joking with this look?"

"...Maybe"

"..."

* * *

-After School-

_Urgh, I can't believe I actually said yes to this, vhat do I do on a date? _Hans was waiting for Seras in front of her class. Some of the girls shots jealous glares at each other, trying to find out who the lucky girl Hans was waiting for. Seras was done packing her things and saw Hans. She blushed at the thought of having a date with him, though she was happy. Not many people know this, but Seras had a deep crush on Hans ever since they became friends and have always enjoyed his company. Seras slowly walks out of her seat and greeted Hans. "Hi Hans, are you ready for our date?" Hans just nods and walks out of the school with Seras.

Everyone's jaws went wide open seeing the couple walk out of the building. Some of the men cried and most of the girls were biting their handkerchiefs. How could they not be? Most of the male had been trying to get Seras as their woman and now they had a shocking discovery that they were going on a date, though they would like to bully Hans, they would get killed by him first if they tried to. As for the girls, they had already started putting thumb tacks on Seras' shoe locker, some writing threatening letters, and the others just cries.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In Alucard's and Integra's classroom

"Where do you want to go first Integra?"

"We'll go to the museum, and no funny stuff like scaring the people away Alucard."

"As you wish my master…"

* * *

In Pip's classroom

"Pip, come on. Ve're going to be late for my job! If I'm held back, ve're going to miss the meeting vith the guys tonight."

"Zat's not my problem Mignonette. Besides, I can always leave you behind..."

"It is! If my pay has to be cut just because I'm late, you're going to haff to buy your own lunch for one month! And if you leave me like vhat you did last time, I'll make big bro confess his love to Seras sis, she is more likely to say yes."

Pip just sighs and then stood up. As much as he is pissed right now because Silke let Seras and Hans go on a date, he loves her cooking too much to let it slide even for a day. "Fine, I'll just wait outside the place okay? Just make me some crème brulee and pot-au-feu for one whole week."

"Deal. Besides, I'm going to be killed by big bro tonight anyway. He can be so scary vhen he's angry."

Pip just shrugs. "Well, you did a bad thing by not telling him about your job."

"Hey, you vere the one to introduce me to this job you know." Silke said while punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Pip just laughs and pats her head while walking outside with her. Silke and Pip went to the changing room and changed to matching black clothes and baggy combat pants. They then went to Silke's locker and got two bags out that were full of their combat equipments like guns, ammunition, etc. before leaving the building, trying not to look suspicious. Not long after that, they arrive in an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

New mission: Quick, give me some lines for them all! What do you want them to say? (Hans, Seras, Integra and Alucard)

Rule: no "I love you" or "I liked you since a long time" or "Will you be my girlfriend/boyfriend" or anything similar to those sentences.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry everyone, but this is not a chapter. I'm so sorry for not being able to update for these past few months even though it was in the holidays. Apparently my brothers have returned home and won't stop hogging the computer to themselves, and there's only one computer… the one I usually use to type my ideas for the stories. I was really hoping to start writing since I have the story in my head but I can't since I have so much homework and I come home late at night also after a day full of carrying heavy books and having courses. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience that I'm causing to everyone; I'm trying to get my stories done in the weekends and maybe post around…. 20th of august


End file.
